No estaba en mis planes
by Dialirvi
Summary: .Oneshot. UA. ¿Policiaco? O lo intenté hacer orz.  Harkinian se dirige a un almacén abandonado para arrestar al magnate corrupto...  después se encuentra a ... REVIEWS POR MI ALMA


**No estaba en mis planes**

Le disclaimér: Estos personajes y apellidos Fanmade NO ME PERTENECEN, sólo los tomé en un momento de ocio donde juego y manipulo el destino de personajes que manipulan el mío cada vez que juego c:

Por: Dialirvi

Aferró la pistola con todas sus fuerzas mientras entraba en aquella bodega abandonada.

La sucia agua de los charcos, mezclada con sangre de las reses que colgaban del techo manchaban sus zapatillas blancas.

La mano le temblaba, no por miedo, si no por emoción.

Casi tres años de su vida culminarían en cuanto pasara esa puerta, cuando viera al jefe de la red de narcotráfico de la ciudad Central de Hyrule: Ganondorf Dragmire.

Uno de los empresarios más ricos del país, había sido vinculado muchas veces en actos corruptos y de baja moral.  
La joven agente de las fuerzas especiales, Zelda Harkinian, había estado prácticamente cazándolo desde cuando el susodicho mató a su padre en un enfrentamiento armado hacía cuatro años.

Ahora, todo se resumía a la siguiente puerta, donde el informante proclamaba que se encontraba el magnate.

Tomó la perilla, tragando saliva, de un empujón y estaba en el otro lado.

El amplio lugar de descarga tenía dos puertas metálicas grandes para entrada y salida de camiones. Una simple ventilla donde un abanico daba lastimeros gemidos al girar y girar.

Apretó los dientes, no se veía nada.

No distinguió el pobre foco de setenta y cinco watts que colgaba de un cable más roído por las ratas que un queso en un callejón, el cual prendió de repente.

Se iluminó una figura corpulenta. El hombre moreno medía poco más de dos metros, vestido pulcramente recibió a su visita con una sonrisa.

-Agente Harkinian, no esperaba su llegada tan pronto.-

-¡Silencio! ¡Queda usted arrestado!- apuntó su pistola hacia él, firmemente.

-¿Bajo qué cargos, si se puede saber?-

-Control de la red de distribución de droga en sus reses, señor "Aghanim".-

-¿Aghanim?-

-No crea que no se sabe sobre su identidad falsa. Levante las manos donde pueda verlas, en breve llegarán más refuerzos y...-

-¿Viene sola... agente?- se dibujó una sonrisa macabra en la cara tosca de ese hombre – Una dama no debe caminar sola por estos lugares a esta hora de la noche.-

-No me impresiona Ganondorf, sé que está solo.- puso su pulgar sobre el seguro.- No me haga dispararle.-

-Suelta esa arma, querida. Las niñas no deben jugar con eso. ¿Verdad?- parecía que le hablaba a otra persona detrás de ella.

Imposible, si él estaba solo, nadie la había seguido.

Sintió el frío cañón de una magnum en su sien. Otro se encontraba junto a ella.

-Zelda siempre tan terca...-

_Esa voz._

-Siguiendo sus impulsos sin pensar.-

_Esa voz no._

-Te pareces tanto a mí.-

-¿L-Link?- tartamudeó al pronunciar su nombre, la mira de su pistola bajó.

-Sí, el gran Link.- proclamó Ganondorf aplaudiendo- El tan buscado "Lobo".-

Zelda analizó rápidamente la información.  
El Lobo, la mano derecha de Ganondorf, al que nunca pudieron localizar ni confirmar su identidad. Al que siempre les llevaba un paso de ventaja y frustraba tantos intentos de atrapar a Dragmire con las manos en la masa era...

-¿Por qué?- su voz se quebró –¡No es cierto!-

Él sonrió, presionando el arma contra su sien.

-Lo siento Zelda, negocios son negocios, tengo una hermana enferma.-

-¡Maldito!- la pistola temblaba, la mira no estaba fija.

Ganondorf sonreía.

-Una de las mejores agentes de la policía. La más seria, la más capaz. Siendo derrotada de la única forma en la que puedes derrotar a una mujer: el corazón.- Ganondorf reía a carcajadas mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Lo siento, amor.- murmuró Link, apenas ella lo alcanzó a oír.

Tantas cosas había sufrido ella al intentar aceptarlo. El primer y único hombre que le había gustado, que había amado. Era tan insistente, nunca aceptó un no por respuesta. Si salía bien en una prueba, quería salir con la capitana.

Si atrapaban a uno de los empleados de Dragmire, era él el que terminaba esposándolo, pues sabía con certeza dónde estaban.

Nadie sospechaba de él, sólo era un novato con suerte. Demasiada suerte, pensaba Zelda y con desconfianza lo aceptó como segundo al mando en su pequeña célula de operaciones.

Pero él mismo se fue colando poco a poco en su corazón. Tan auténtico y simple.  
Que terminó dándole su corazón y su alma.

-Tú me estás mintiendo.- susurró Zelda dirigiéndose a Link con la mirada fija en Ganondorf.

-Eso quisieras.- respondió aquél con sorna.

-Oh Harkinian, Harkinian- negó con aire de desaprobación- eres la única en esa policía que no estaba comprada, contigo fuera, me haré dueño de la ciudad.-

Pasó uno de sus anillados dedos por la mejilla de la chica.

-Todos los regalos que anhelabas, todos te los mandé yo.-

Una patada en el pecho sintió.

-A todos los lugares que deseabas ir, todo lo pagué yo.-

Un puñetazo en el estómago sintió.

-Y ese estúpido anillo de compromiso que él te dio, lo escogí yo.-

Y su alma se comenzó a romper.

Una lágrima cayó al suelo.

-Sólo te faltaba quitarle lo virgencita, muchacho, ja ja. ¡Y sé que lo lograste! ¡Le debes uno de 500 a Mido!-

Humillación, odio, asco, todo se conjugaba dentro de ella.

-Suelta esa pistola, Zelda.- le ordenó el muchacho serenamente.

-No, Link, no.- negó Ganondorf con un dedo- Mátala.-

Ya no estaba segura si quería seguir viviendo, se sentía tan estúpida y traicionada... Cerró los ojos, quería que todo terminara.

Le había fallado a su padre. Se había fallado a ella misma.

¿Cómo pudo haberle creído a él? ¿Cómo haberse entregado a él?

Se escuchó un disparo en el almacén.

Ganondorf Dragmire cayó muerto al sucio charco de agua.

Zelda abrió los ojos, atónita, viendo al muchacho cómo tiraba la pistola que segundos antes le arrebató la vida a su jefe.

Aún mirando el cadáver, Link Forester con la cabeza al frente, sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Lo siento, Zelda. Un doble agente que se hace pasar por otro es muy difícil.- se volteó a mirarla con tristeza- espero me perdones algún día, pero no estaba en mis planes enamorarme de ti.-

Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma.

-No estaba en mis planes que él quisiera tu cabeza, que él me usara para destruirte, yo sólo estaba trabajando para Auru, él me mandó.-

Al notar que ella no le hacía caso, sacó una identificación del servicio especial secreto del presidente Vaati. Hincándose junto a ella se la mostró.

-Me mandaron de mucho más arriba que tú. Lo siento, lo siento.-

Ella sólo lo atrapó entre sus brazos, tirando el anillo que un día antes, él le había dado.

.

.

.

.

.

**Super oneshot pequeñísimo y UA Dx  
Para que vean que no estoy muerta, sólo ando de parranda. En realidad no, pero la escuela y el servicio social le consumen a uno el tiempo. Esperemos pronto tenga tiempo de seguirle a AO. Que ya pronto acabaremos y así.**

**¿Les gustó? Me la fumé bien chido :D  
**

**Si gustan dejar comentarios, dónenme un review :3!**


End file.
